


And then there were five

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: When Aubrey finds some stray dogs she has to try to convince Beca to let her keep them.





	And then there were five

Aubrey isn’t paying much attention as she steps off of the subway. She looks up from her phone as she makes her way down the alley…always aware of her surroundings here, even during the day. After five years in New York she knows that being distracted makes you an easy target for mayhem. 

Just as she’s passing the dumpster she hears a whine. She stands as quietly as possible and waits until she hears the sound again. Sure enough within seconds she hears it again this time when she’s expecting it she recognizes the sound right away. She slowly walks closer to the dumpster and slowly leans around to get a better look while simultaneously trying not to frighten the creature. 

Once Aubrey has a better view of the culprit, she realizes it’s not just one but three of the most gorgeous little puppies she has ever seen. Now normally it takes more than a pair of big blue eyes and a wagging tail to melt her cold cold heart…she isn’t Chloe after all. However these little babies are just adorable and she can’t seem to stop herself before she finds herself on her knees before the three husky pups. Aubrey is gathering them all into her lap before her mind can convince her that the streets of New York are gritty and smelly and she has no clue if these dogs are safe or not. Her heart has already melted and it’s far too late for rational thinking. 

She knows that their apartment doesn’t allow pets and that even if they did, three pups is a huge undertaking. Once they are climbing over her vying for her affection and licking her all over her face she knows Beca’s going to put her AND the dogs in the doghouse. She’s also pretty sure that these sweet faces won’t need to work too hard to convince her fiancé that maybe now is the perfect time to start looking for that house they’ve been talking about buying since they got engaged. And in the meantime she knows she’ll have no trouble convincing Chloe to let the pups stay with her and Jessica.

Aubrey stands up and pulls her messenger bag snuggly around her shoulder and gently puts one of the pups inside, it’s a tight fit with her laptop but it’ll work for the few blocks until she gets home. She then gathers up the other two pups and coos and kisses them as she places them against her body and buttons up her blazer until only their eyes and little black noses are peeking out. 

As she walks into the apartments lobby Aubrey checks to make sure no one is lurking around…aka making sure the cranky old landlady that lives three doors down from her and Beca isn’t nosing around. Normally Aubrey is against breaking the rules, even if those rules are ridiculous and doing them doesn’t harm anyone. (So she’s still a little salty about the fact that their landlady wouldn’t let Beca have any of her mixing boards in the apartment. Even after they explained to her a million times that Beca always wore headphones when she was working and no one would ever hear it. The old hag was persistent that the noise ordinance was final and if they had a problem with it they could find another rent controlled apartment on the upper east side within walking distance to both her and Beca’s work.) 

When the coast was clear she quickly unlocked the apartment and locked herself and the pups inside. (Who knew breaking the rules could be so exciting and exhilarating?) She quickly divested herself of her burdens and was putting her coat and bag away when she heard the shuffling of Beca’s socks on the hardwood floor.

Aubrey is surprised she hasn’t been accosted by Beca yet so when she closes the closet door she has to choke back a giggle at the astonished look on Beca’s face.

“Aubs, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed or not but these are dogs…and there are three of them…and they’re in our no pets allowed apartment!” Beca says flailing her hands around getting more and more worked up as she speaks. 

“I know babe, aren’t they adorable? They were abandoned behind the dumpster on my walk home from the subway. I couldn’t just leave them there Beca. They needed me.” Aubrey says as she picks up the smallest of the pups and holds it out for Beca to see, giving her puppy dog eyes and a lower lip pout that she knows will have Beca on her side in a matter of minutes.

Now normally Aubrey is against using her cuteness against Beca because she’s told her a million times that she has an unfair advantage because she’s already cute enough without even trying. And even if Aubrey adamantly disagrees, and thinks that Beca is the cutest being on this planet…even when she is being cranky and has bed head, just this one time she’s going with the old adage that all’s fair in love and war. 

“I agree that they are cute, and I would love to keep them too, but love you’re forgetting old Mrs. Jones and her hatred of us. There’s no way we can keep them, no matter how cute they are.” Beca says as she gives in to temptation and finally runs her fingers through the puppies soft thick fur. 

When the dog lets out a great sigh and leans in to Beca’s hand, Aubrey knows she’s a goner too. (Not to mention the “awww”that Beca had let slip out before she covered it up with a cough.)

“I’ve thought about that. We’ve been talking about buying a house for ages, you need to be able to work from home and we need more space.” Aubrey says as she puts the puppy down and watches as him and his brothers wander around their tiny living area.

“Well…I mean you’re not wrong. Finding a place will take time though, what are we supposed to do with them in the meantime?” Beca says as she finally wraps her arms around Aubrey and sinks into their embrace.

“You know Chloe would practically pee her pants at the chance to dog sit these little guys.” Aubrey says as she starts kissing Beca’s neck, inhaling that scent that she loves so much. 

Beca can’t help but laugh at the mental image that invokes, as she pulls Aubrey to her. They’ve talked enough for now. There’ll be plenty of time for that later, right now she just wants to make love to her fiancé.


End file.
